Taking a Bath
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Kagome decides to take a bath but when she starts thinking of Inuyasha things get a little heated. Rated M for lemon.


A/N: Here's another little one shot lemon for you fns out there. I keep getting messages about continuing the others but I can't really do so right now. I can hoever still get ideas.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Taking a Bath

Kagome got her towel and shampoo together. She'd told Inuyasha twice already she was taking a bath and he still moaned about needing to head out. Sometimes Kagome wished she didn't care for him, but she did. Sighing she got out of the hut and started towards the river. She had found a nice, hidden spot where she could bathe in peace but it was also big enough for Sango to join her if she wanted.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was behind her. He always followed her to an extent and made sure she was safe. That was why she still cared for him, even when he ran to Kikyo or acted like a total ass. She looked up at the sky and wished she could make herself feel better. The bath would help for sure.

She finally got to the river and started undressing. She just knew no one was around and knew if someone got close Inuyasha would try to kill them before he even asked why they were there.

She got into the water and let out a sigh of pleasure. The water was warm and felt very good. Her body was a little sore from traveling. She let the water wash over her, taking away her aches and pains. She slowly moved her hands to massage her thigh which had been bothering her in the recent days. She wasn't sure if she had just slept badly or if it was from running.

Gently massaging hgher she thought of Inuyasha. He was a jerk and sometimes made her want to kill him but she loved him. If she could she would tell him. But he didn't like her the same way. So she kept it to herself...

"Inuyasha..." His name left her lips as her hand accidentally brushed against her core. She liked the feeling and thinking of Inuyasha only made it better. She slowly slid her fingers up and down her slit, gently rubbing her nub every time she got to it. She bit her lip, the feeling taking away everything.

Allowing herself to moan his name again Kagome slowly put a finger into herself. She was tight even around her finger and she couldn't stay quiet.

"Inuyasha!" She panted, pumping into herself with one hand while massaging her nipple and breast with the other. She added a second finger and moved out of the water, laying onto the grass. Her fingers soon got soaked by her own juices. Her moans got even louder, her climax coming fast. She moved her hips in rhythm with her fingers, pinching her nipple as she finished. Her juices overflowed, spilling all over the grass, her moans reached Inuyasha's ear loud and clear.

He jumped out of the tree he was in and headed to where she was bathing. He knew she hated when he ran to her while she was bathing but he wasn't going to let hr get hurt. It wasn't until he was at her side, worried look on his face that he caught the scent. His cock instantly hardened, his body trying to make him get on top of her.

"Kagome?" His voice was low and rough. His cock pulsing for Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes, her face still a little pink from her release. Her nipples tightened once again, her body crying out for more. Her lips parted.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing here?" looking into his eyes she saw the lust. He wanted her. She'd never seen anything like it coming from him. And she wanted him. She lifted her head and kissed him. The kiss started slow but quickly turned into a very passionate one.

Kagome's body twitched every time contact was made with Inuyasha's body. Her hands started removing his haori. In a flash he had his clothes off, his hard body up against hers. Kagome let out a soft moan as Inuyasha let his fangs trail down her neck and to her tight pink nipple.

Her body arched when he started sucking on her breast, massaging the other with his clawed hand. The feeling was so good Kagome started getting dizzy. She moaned his name as he switched breasts. After paying proper attention to both her breasts he lowered his lips.

He trailed kisses down her stomach, going half way down her right leg. She spread her legs for him and he took the invitation. He wasn't gentle though.

His tongue went right into her. She gasped, only making him continue his assault on her core. Her hands dug into his hair and she pushed him more into her. He sucked on her nub, flicking it with his tongue before entering her with it once more. Her juices only made his member throb more and he had to fight his own body to keep pleasuring her.

Her release came fast and hard. Inuyasha licked her to the very end. When she finally came down he turned her over and onto her knees. Before she even knew what happened he entered her.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, the pleasure more intense than anything she'd ever felt. After giving her a little time to get used to him he started thrusting. Slowly at first but he wasn't able to keep to a slow pace for very long. He picked up his pace, entering her fast and hard.

Her moans were constant and her fingers dug into the earth. Inuyasha let out a loud growl as he felt Kagome's walls tighten, her core releasing all her juices. He rode out her climax and lifted her onto her knees. With one quick thrust he filled her with his own climax, biting her neck.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him once they collapsed. He licked her neck, getting rid of the little blood that had leaked from the bite. Kagome let out a moan at the feel of his tongue which had him completely hard and ready again.

"I didn't know you felt that way Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyes were half opened, her breathing just getting back to normal.

"Kagome, I've been trying to figure out how to make you my mate for a long time. And now I have you. No one, not even that dirty wolf, will be able to take you away from me." He growled again and nipped at her neck. She gasped and smiled. She got what she wanted after all.

A/N: not the greatest but it's 4 AM here so I kinda don;t have all my mind here...anyways...R&R.


End file.
